Dragon's Wrath
by Sabere Commander
Summary: Goku had escaped planet Namek; but and accident occurs and Goku winds up in the RvB Universe. He gets saved by the Freelancers, but somethings weird! The women are attracted to him... a lot... Goku must now figure out how to get home or remained stuck there with Freelancer girls constantly ogling him!... [Rated M for smut, violence, and harsh language in later chapters.]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone this is ****_Sabere Commander _****welcoming you to the first of it's kind! A Dragon Ball Z/Red Vs Blue Crossover! Thank you so much for reading this work of art, there will be a Goku Female Harem here okay? Don't freak out...**

** Hope you like the cover art, I just couldn't do one for this story, (Believe me I tried, for 5 hours, but kept messing up.) so I settled for this awesome picture. Make sure to review it, I might use requests, this takes place right after the Frieza Saga, Goku can only go Super Saiyen and doesn't have I.T. yet, and will take place before the events of: Red Vs Blue Season 1; back when the Freelancers are one big happy family...**

* * *

**Red Vs Blue**

_**Dragon's Wrath**_

**chapter 1**

_**" A Dire Situation"**_

Goku was still in his Super Saiyen form as the small pod raised above the Planet Namek's atmosphere. It shot away at a incredible 15,000 miles per hour. Goku and the Ginyu Force pod barely make it out of Namek's blast range when it erupts. Goku only sees a red/orange/yellow flash coming from behind. when it fades he sees rocks and other massive chunks of land hurtling past his pod. "_Oh man... If one of those were to hit this pod it'd be game over for me. I don't have much energy left..._" Unfortunately Goku's luck ran short as a chunk the size of his chest rammed into the back of the pod.

Buzzes and alarms started going off. The cockpit starts flashing red as the high pitched alarms start going off. Goku had no idea what was happening. The pod started veering off course as strange symbols appeared on a holographic screen. Had Goku not been so worn out he would've made an attempt at stabilizing the pod. The pod started shaking uncontrollably as it kept veering right away from it's original course. Goku didn't think much of it until he saw the object he was heading towards... He saw a huge swirling disk of blue gas. At the center was a thin white ring then a giant black sphere. Goku may not have had an education; but he was smart enough to know what a black hole was and what it would do to him and his ship if they collided with it... His ship began shaking and speed right towards it. Goku had no idea what to do as a sense of dread came over him. For once he couldn't get out of a bad situation. For once he was beaten. He began typing away at the controls in an effort to steer the pod away from the monstrous abyss. He started getting even closer to it. Nothing he did had any effect. Goku felt his heart pounding as the ship approached the black hole's Event Horizon, not that he knew that, and in a last ditch effort used the last of his ki to form a bubble of energy around him and the ship. They were sucked in and Goku could already feel his power draining at an alarming rate. In a few seconds his shield would give way and he'd be crushed. Not even Frieza's onslaught had been this strong.

Realizing that his time would come to an end soon Goku shed a few tears. No one would know what happened to him. His son and wife would think he was dead and he'd already been brought back once with the Dragon Balls he couldn't be brought back again! He'd never get to hold Chi chi or Gohan ever again or be there when his son'd get married and never hold his grand children! "_No!_" Goku's energy field began to strengthen and expand. "_This is not how it'll end! I was able to hold my own against the evilest tyrant the galaxy had ever known!I will not be defeated by some hole on space!_" Goku's power increased and his barrier tripled in size. "_For Gohan, Chi chi, and all my friends and family!__ I will live!_" Goku threw the last of his new found power into the power into his barrier expanding it.

Although Goku wouldn't realize it, due to his lack of knowledge when it came to things such as science, but he cause one of the most destructive things in the universe to happen. He caused a black hole to mature early and turned it into a Quezar! A Quezar is what happens when a black hole gets 'too full' and it ends up doing the opposite of it's normal actions and begins spitting everything out! His energy barrier created a shock wave threw out the black hole and did something even worse. The black hole began ripping apart as light energy seeped out of it. Soon it inflated from the light energy, not being able to shoot enough of it out to coupe with it's expanding size, and erupted into a ball of light that temporarily out shined the Milky Way Galaxy. When it died down the black hole was gone. It had been to much light energy for it to hold and it gave out by imploding. This caused a tear in Goku's dimension with the center of it being where the black hole was. It soon resealed with our spiky haired hero no where to be seen...

* * *

**Red Vs Blue Universe**

**Mother of Invention, Bridge**

**2525...**

The Concealer had been standing in the bridge observing the space that had been passing by. In the bridge crew members were working at consoles and doing their respective jobs. This day had been a quiet one. No knew leads on the rebellion, no missions to undergo and the agents all had a free day off. Little did they know all this was about to change.

Without any warning lights start going off along with warning systems. The ship started shaking and a light started appearing to the right of the bridge. The Concealer immediately requested a status report. "What's going on? Is it another ship coming from slip-space?"

A deck hand, Lieutenant First Class David Mitchell, responded. "Negative sir! We're getting weird reading sir. Nothing like slip-space!"

The ship shook as the, now blinding, light faded away. This time the Concealer said: "I want a status report. I aslo want a scan of the sector. I wanna know what caused it..."

* * *

**Mother of Invention, Training Room Floor**

**2525...**

Everyone was at the training room floor watching Maine pound the crap out of some simulation bots. He had his weapon of choice the 'Knifle' A.K.A. the Brute-Shot. He ran and front flipped behind the cluster up bots. He then spun around slicing them in half with the blade part of his weapon. He rolled right, just in time to dodge a paint pall shot from another bot, and rammed his fist into the wall; effectively breaking it off and hurdling it towards the machine. At the last second, however, the ship shook, making Maine fall to one knee, and the bot managed to dodge the chunk. When Maine stood up his suite instantly locked up and his visor earned a purple tent to it.

Inside the the observation booth the other Freelancers burst into laughter at the site of seeing Maine being taken down by a Sim-Bot. They certainly weren't gonna let him forget it anytime soon. Suddenly the ship shook again; only this time the power flicked on an off. They all looked at each other before a message came over the intercom. It was the Concealer's voice.

"_All available agents report to the hanger bay. This is not a drill._" Every one ran out of the room, apparently leaving the still frozen Maine on the training floor, waiting to be unfrozen...

* * *

They got to the hanger bay in no time. The first there was Carolina and Texas, after them, North and South, finally followed by Agents: Washington, Wyoming, York, and Florida. They looked around and saw nothing. The Concealer's voice crackled over the intercom again. "_Be on alert agents. We are using our recovery team to bring back a small 1 man pod. It may, or may not, be related to the tremors and power outages. There's a faint life signal on board so be on guard..._"

All the Freelancers took a look to their left and saw a weapon's rack. The main holding part held: 4 fully automatic MA25B Assault Rifles, 2 XMB Battle Rifles, and 1 D-12 Pump-Action Shotgun. The upper part of the rack, the secondary weapons section, held: 3 50. Cal. Magnums and 2 M2B Sub-Machine Guns. The equipment section right above it held: 4 Experimental Plasma Sticky-Grenades, 2 Standard Issue Frag Grenades, and 2 Portable Bubble Shields.

Carolina grabbed a XMB Battle Rifle, 2 50. Cal. Magnums, and 1 E.P.S.G. *Experimental Plasma Sticky Grenade*. Tex Grabbed the D-12 Pump-Action Shotgun, and 1 M2B S.M.G. North grabbed a XMB Battle Rifle and 1 Magnum, South grabbed one of the MA25B Assault Rifles, and 1 E.P.S.G., York grabbed 1 S.I.G. *Standard Issue Grenade* and and MA25B, Washington the same exact load-out, Wyoming a MA25B, a Bubble Shield, and a E.P.S.G., leaving Florida with the last M2B S.M.G and the last E.P.S.G.

Soon after they loaded up on ammunition the Pelican arrived. Out stepped the pilot 479er and her co-pilot for the trip. They quickly opened the back door up and a loading/un-loading crew ran in and began getting it out. By the time they had the heavy-ass pod out the Director, Concealer, and Maine, who'd been recently un-thawed by a passing guard, made it there and were looking at it in wonder. There was no obvious propulsion system; so how did it go? Was some random escape pod? No one knew.

The pod was badly damaged. They, everyone in project Freelancer, could see the huge dent in the back of the shuttle and the red cracked spider webbed glass in the front. The paint was also scratched off in a lot of places. Some having so much gone that it just sits a dull grey color. Before anyone could do anything the front door was launched towards them. Everyone, thanks to their Freelancer suites, dodged it. They then looked back towards the shuttle as smoke exited it. A man, in torn up rags, stumbled out of the smoke. He fell to his knees; before falling forwards on his face unconscious. The sight was... different... to say the least. The man had black spiky-hair that spiked out in many directions. He was ripped when it came to muscularity; but he looked like he'd taken the beating of his life. His body was red, indicating swelling and blood rushing-no doubt to treat unseen wounds, and his shirt had been torn apart. It was apparent from the small tatters sticking out from under his belt. His pants were ripped at the knees and his boots had smudge marks and scratches all over them.

"Quickly get the med team over here now!" The Director called.

Soon enough a group of 5 people came out of a nearby hall way and rushed to the man unconscious. The flipped him over and the image kinda shocked everyone. He had bruises all over his chest and gashes too. His fore arms were riddle with all different kinds of damage and looked like there could be a serious fraction in both of them. He also had all these different kinds of dirt and grim on him self which the medics were steadily cleaning away to prevent infection. "Sir; we need to move him to the Recovery 1 if he's going to survive. He has a pulse; but it's dropping... fast..."

"How severe are his injuries?" asked the Director groping his goatee.

"He'll die with in the hour if we don't..." replied the medic.

"Alright fine; but I wish to have a word with him when he wakes up... In the mean time have a engineer crew take this shuttle somewhere to study it..." The medics quickly put the strange man onto a stretcher before lifting him up. He was _really _heavy and the struggled to hold it up as they ran towards Recovery 1. As they passed the Freelancers some of them couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He'd look like he'd been threw hell...


	2. Where Am I?

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 of: ****_Dragon's Wrath, _****make sure to review, the updates will be longer after today; because I'm trying to become a professional writer and need to get into the habit of writing longer chapters...**

* * *

**Red Vs Blue**

_**Dragon's Wrath**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Where am I?**_

**Mother of Invention, Recovery 1**

**2525, 2 days after Goku's arrival...**

Goku was sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed still in the tatters he'd called clothing. Most of his injuries had already healed during his time being unconscious. He was covered in thin white sheets an I.V. in his arm and a respiratory mask on his face. The room was calm and no one was there. The Director had made the room off limits to everyone, except essential medical staff and himself. Goku's eyes slightly moved. They moved again after a couple seconds. This was the sign he was regaining consciousness.

His eyes opened and he was instantly blinded by the white lights in the roof. His vision gradually returned to him after some time. He looked around and to his left was a heart monitor, along with a stand that was holding a bag that had a tube hooked up to is arm. Then behind it was a wall and a futuristic looking door. He looked to the right (A/N Ours not his.) and he saw a little segment that was white blocking his view of the rest of the area. "_I'm probably at Capsule Corp. judging from the look of the room... _" He sat up and pulled the I.V. out of his wrist. It bleed a little before stopping as his Saiyen genes took effect and healed him. He swung his legs to his right and sat on the edge of the bed. After taking in his surroundings, once more, he pulled the sheet off himself and stood up. His body wobbled, a little off balance from not standing for 2 days straight, before straightening himself. He noticed his feet were cold and when he looked down he'd discovered that some one had taken his boots! Those being his lucky boots he started searching frantically for them; completely forgetting his current situation in order to find them...

He searched for 10 minutes flat; but in the end wound up with nothing. Sighing, Goku decided he'll just go ask Bulma where she put them. He began searching for her ki signature, so he could locate her easily, but what he found was shocking. In side Capsule Corp. was hundreds of personnel! He'd sense a lot before, maybe around 50-60 at the most, but this was way more then he'd expected. "_She mus be throwing a party or something... strange... I can't sense her or anyone else I know... Oh well! There probably out getting more snacks and stuff! A audience this big has got to need tons of food!_" As if even thinking of the term would set it off Goku's stomach growled a large one. "He, he... I guess I must be hungry... man, how many days was I out?..."

Goku walked over to the door and it slid open automatically. Normally this would've freaked him out; but after being on Frieza's ship, and his own shuttle he used to get to Namek, it was normal. So he'd figure Bulma would've given it an upgrade while he was knocked out. He stepped into the hallway and it was cold to the touch. He looked to his left, then his right, only to find the halls were different than Capsule Corp's! They were a dull grey with lights in the ceiling. Now Goku was confused; he'd figured he'd be able to find his stuff in the spare closet. This was because every other time Goku had gotten hurt over there that's where they'd be; only he wasn't so sure he could navigate this place on his own now. Never the less our hero, Goku, set out determined to get his lucky boots back. Completely unaware of the camera lens following him down the hall...

* * *

Goku had been stumbling around for a while now; and hadn't the slightest clue where he was. "Aw man... I should a just waited till Bulma came back..." He kept walking in a desperate attempt to find his way back now. He past threw many corridors an many turns; before coming to a hallway that looked exactly like the one he was in when he left the room! He quickly ran towards the door in the middle, not noticing the contrast in length between this hallway and the original hallway, and opened the door quickly.

When he ran in he bumped into a girl with her hair combed to the left and she was wearing some strange gear. She went to cuss out whoever it was that knocked her over before pausing when seeing who it was. It was a ripped shirtless man, with spiky-black hair, and tattered orange leggings. She felt her insides heating up for some reason and was oddly attracted to him. He was rubbing his head and she quickly threw her helmet on and cloaked herself. Before she could move the man bent forwards, placing his hand right by her inner thigh and sending shivers up her body while doing so, and stood up. She stayed locked in place as she watched him.

"Huh... what was that?" He spoke out loud. "_Hmmm... No one, no energy signatures, nothing..._" He thought. He looked over and saw a small bed across from a bigger bed. "Oh well... I guess I'll have to wait for someone to find me here... Hope they don't mind me taking a nap..." In truth, despite him being bed ridden for the past 4 days, Goku was still very much tired. He'd used all of his energy when he saved himself and fought Frieza, so it'd only make sense it'd take a while to regenerate. With out any hesitation Goku fell back on the bed. When he landed a pillow bounced up and landed next to his face; not bothering to move into the correct sleeping position Goku, still sprawled half way across the bed moved the pillow under his head and fell asleep.

C.T. sat there staring at the 'cute' dude that walked into the room, and fell asleep on her spare bed. Truth be told C.T. had been looking for a boy friend for quiet some time now; but never found one she had liked. Then all of the sudden, out of no where, this hunk, walks into her room and begins sleeping on her bed? Her luck seemed to good to be true. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard snoring. She looked back up and saw the man snoring on the bed. She climbed up off her ass and looked at him. Truth be told his position wasn't the most comfortable looking one. She, for some reason that escapes her, walked over and lifted him up. She then re-positioned him; but miscalculated how much he weighed and was pulled off balance. She fell forward onto him and felt her insides heat up again. Before anything else happened she quickly pushed herself up, grabbed the pillow and put it under his head, and starred at him. She has no idea why, but when she saw him smile, she felt happy and wanted to be in his arms... She turned and walked out of her room and decided she'd give that weird warm sensation a check out...

* * *

The Concealer was sitting at a table talking to a staff member. He was on the bridge again; but the staff member was giving status report of the shuttle they'd confiscated. The man's report was very detailed, but for you're purpose, here's the short version of it.

_Mother of Invention, Research and Development Department_

_Date: 6/9/2525_

_Project: Spear Head_

_Dear Concealer,_

_ While we tried our best to figure out who designed the ship, and what materials it was made out of, we unfortunately came to a dead end on all leads. It is composed of unidentified materials and is incredibly complex. So, rather than risk damaging the shuttle, we've decided to wait until the mystery man can shed some light on the shuttle and how to operate it..._

_Sincerely, Mother of Invention's R&D department_

The Concealer looked at the paper a little longer, deciding what to due before saying to the employee: "You'r concerns have been noted and I will make sure the Director hears them..." The employee nodded and walked away; leaving the bridge. The Concealer then turned to his right and spoke to another person, Master Chief Petty Officer ?John Evan Sven, saying: "Speaking of our guest let's check up on him shall we?" The M.C.P.O. typed and clicked away at the control console for a few seconds before finally stopping and a screen come on. It showed his hospital bed empty...

* * *

C.T. was in the nurses office in, Recovery 3, talking to the nurse. It looked exactly like the one Goku was in, not that they know that, except there were posters of the human body everywhere. "I'm telling you doc, some thing is wrong." C.T. said to the nurse.

"And I'm telling you nothing is wrong. While I find it interesting, you'r body's reactions to the man, I think you just-"

The alarm went off in the base; signaling all Freelancers to go to the conference room. C.T. looked back to the nurse and said: "Sorry, gotta go, tell me later!" As she ran out the door. She was there quickly and found the rest arrived soon after her. Of course this didn't include agent Texas as she, some how, was always there first...

"Thank you all for coming. Our little guest has pulled a disappearing act and we need you to find him. Set you'r radios to channel 3 and be ready. If you find him, call for back up, before confronting him. We don't need a dead Freelancer on our hands... Any questions?" Everyone shook their head no. "Good... You are dismissed..."

* * *

Goku had woken up and began wondering around. There was no mistake; he wasn't in Capsule Corporation after all. This place was too big to be it. Plus he hadn't seen one window yet and there weren't any clocks around. He sighed and turned a corner; bumping into a man small by saiyen standards. The man fell back with a thud and Goku looked into his visor.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see ya there. Are you alright?" Goku said helping the man up.

"Yeah I'm alright. What's you'r name?" Spoke the slightly high pitched person.

"I'm Goku, you?"

"Oh, I'm Sheila." She said finally clearing up the fact that she was a girl.

"Wait you'r a girl? I couldn't tell under all of that... stuff..." Goku said rubbing the back of his head with a nervous grin.

"Yeah... Wait where's you'r clothes?"

Goku contemplated telling her the truth or if he should just hide it seeing as he didn't know if she was on his side. He tried sensing her ki; but it was neutral. "_Still... I shouldn't take any chances after Frieza... _" He smiled even more widely as he replied. "Oh me? I'm new here and am looking for the training room."

"Oh, new on _The Mother of Invention_, I see."

"_So it's a ship huh?_"

"Well keep walking down the hall, go left at the split, straight threw those doors should be the locker room for everyone, and after you're ready then head on threw to the floor." She added a smile at the last part; all though he couldn't see threw her visor.

"Thanks!" Goku then, at inhuman speeds, took off in the direction she'd said.

"_That guy was weird... but man was he ripped!_" She thought as she saw him turn the corner towards the training room floor...

Goku soon found himself on the training room floor. He looked around in excitement. True, he wasn't _originally _looking for the training room, but he figure he'd might as well catch up on some missed work while he was here. To his dismay not a control panel, weights, or anything in sight... Just a blank room of emptiness.

Goku sighed."Well I guess I found to training room... not much of a training room though..." Goku then heard a growl and turned around to see a weird looking robot. It had a big round head, a gold visor, white armor, orange secondary paint, and a black gel suit under it. It also had a knife/gun combination on it's back. "Woah... cool..." Goku mumbled. This earned a growl from the robot. "Hey take it easy there big fella! I was just checking out this training room..." The Robot growled and walked forward; un-shouldering the weapon in the process...

"_Hey everybody! I found them... uh oh..._" Spoke Freelancer York.

"_What? Where are they?_" Asked the overly eager Carolina.

"_Maine's already there... Every hurry to the training room floor!_" York said as he took off...

* * *

**Well here's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed, make sure to leave a review, please, and I wanna know if you want a goofy Goku like from the start of the series or a serious Goku like from G.T. and the Kid Buu Saga of Dbz...**


	3. Not Human

**Author's Note: I heard you all wanted MMMMOOOOOOAAAARRR? So here it is part 3 of Dragon's Wrath. Now just remember what I said about Goku earlier last chapter! If you want I recommend thinking of the original Dragon Ball Z intro if you wanted one. You know Dbz Rock the Dragon? Also it might follow cannon, probably not, but as I said _might._Anyways... Here we go in 3... 2... 1...**

* * *

**Red vs Blue**

_**Dragon's Wrath**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Not Human**_

**by**

_**Sabere Commander**_

_**Red vs Blue Universe**_

_**Mother of Invention, Training Room Floor**_

_**2525...**_

Maine charged at Goku swinging his Knifle in the process. Goku ducked under it and, using Maine's momentum, used his feet to fling Maine over him. When Goku stood up Maine had already recovered and charged him. Goku jumped back 3 feet avoiding one of Maine's punches and did again with the same result. "Hey-stop-that-already!" Goku shouted whilst still dodging Maine's offensive. Maine jumped up, throwing a knee, which Goku dodged left, only to spin mid-air and deliver a roundhouse to Goku's gut. Time seemed to slow down for Goku as he recovered from Maine's attack. The air had been knocked out of him. This robot was surprisingly fast despite it's bulky size.

When Goku came too Maine was on top of him and delivered one hell of a punch. This effectively threw Goku into the wall embedding him into it. Maine strutted over to his Knifle embedded in the ground and slung it onto his back. He lifted his hand to the side of his helmet and spoke into his radio. "Problem solved..." (A/N If you haven't watched Seasons 9-11 then go watch them to figure out how he sounds.) He wen to walk away when a voice spoke to him.

"Well... that was impressive..." Maine tuned around and saw Goku pulling himself out of the wall. When he fell he nearly went to his knees; but straightened out into a fighting stance. "You can pack a punch; but if you think that's enough to beat me then you got another thing coming..." Goku smiled as Maine growled and turned to face him and growled. "Don't try to intimidate me... I already know you can talk... Why are you attacking me..."

Maine growled and charged him. Goku jumped over him pushing off of Maine's shoulder, with his left hand, to go even higher. He did a front flip and quickly stood up; throwing an elbow and hitting Maine's head. Maine's helmet cocked back with him. As he stumbled back, recovering from the blow, Goku held his elbow. "Ow! That stuff's hard!"

Maine focused again and charged. He threw a punch and to his shock Goku caught and delivered a punch of his own. He was to fast for Maine to stop and landed his hit and Maine's gut. Maine nearly doubled over; but caught himself. Goku went knee him; but Maine rolled left dodging his attack. Maine dashed forward and did a scissor kick, which Goku blocked, and swung with his left arm. Goku ducked under it, elbowed Maine in the back of his head, and turned to face him before punching him onto the ground with his left arm. Main sat up and socked the ground before turning and spearing Goku catching him off guard. While on the ground Maine tried several times to punch Goku in the face; but he'd just block all of his attempt. Finally, out of frustration, Maine pulled both his fists up into a double handed slam. Before he could bring it down Goku, being himself, head butted him sending him back.

Goku rolled backwards and decided to end it. He cupped his hands together and started chanting. "Ka... me... ha... me... Ha!"

Goku thrust-ed his hands forward unleashing a familiar looking energy on Maine. He wasn't fast enough to dodge and was pretty sure he couldn't take a blast of plasma that size to the face and lived; but before he got incinerated he was pushed out of the way by a cyan blur.

* * *

**_Mother of Invention, Monitor Room_**

**_2525..._**

"Director did he just shoot plasma... out of his hands..." The Counselor spoke a little off put by the disturbing revelation.

The Director smiled before saying: "Why yes... yes he did... I want him alive..."

* * *

_**Mother of Invention, Training Room Floor**_

_**2525...**_

Goku looked to where Maine was and saw scorch marks. He would've panicked had he not seen the other armored person dash to his rescue. He looked over to where they landed and smiled. At least they weren't dead...

Over with Carolina and Maine the 2 were just barely standing up after the close call. Carolina looked at Maine. "_Man... he must be stronger than he looks to be able to do this to Maine..._" Maine had dents all over his suite from where he had been hit. His helmet had a small hairline crack in it too. She then looked over to where the black scorched floor was. "_Then again he can shoot plasma out of his hands..._"

She looked at Maine and he did the same. They both nodded and dashed at Goku evening their pace. Right before they strike Carolina sped up and attempted a sweep kick which Goku jumped over with out much effort. What followed after was Maine clothes lining him and slamming him into the wall stunning him. Maine jumped back as Carolina drove her boot into his face effectively breaking his nose. By now Goku's saiyen blood is pumping and he is enjoying every bit of pain. He wants to fight and now... now they're in for a world of pain...

Goku drops to the ground on his hands and knees before standing up; head facing down. He looked up and they saw he was smiling. He then wiped blood off the corner of his mouth. Carolina, at a loss of words, radioed Maine. "_Psst... Maine... what the hell is wrong with this guy?!..._"

"_Not sure... Dangerous though..._"

They then looked back to him as he shouted. "KIO-KEN!" His muscles bulged and although no one could see it Carolina reddened underneath her armor. He dashed forwards with incredible speed and punched Maine sending him sky rocketing. Maine crashed into the wall with his helmet spider webbed and most likely unconscious. "Maine!" She shouted. She turned back to face Goku; but felt a sharp pain in her neck before going limp. She didn't hit the ground though. Something caught her. Her world faded to blackness after that...

Goku walked over with her and set her down by Maine. He felt a sting in his right shoulder and felt it. Whatever it was he grabbed it and pulled it out. It was some kind of dart. He shrugged and went to walk away when a lot more stings went up his back. He suddenly felt sleepy. "_What the-_TING!" He fell down on his side unconscious as well...

* * *

_**Mother of Invention, Briefing Room**_

_**2525, 5 hours after the fight...**_

Everyone sat in the briefing room waiting for the Counselor and the Director. Texas looked like she was ready to burs into laughter at the sight of the two Freelancers. Maine had his left arm in a sling with a crutch; and Carolina had an ice pack on her neck. The others, minus South who kept cracking jokes at them, were quiet until the Director and Counselor came in. They all stood up and saluted... well... most of them. Maine just fell over when he tried. After Washington helped him back into his seat they all waited for the assessment.

"Well... While you were told not to take direct action against him, you did so anyways, and disobeyed a direct order..." Everyone waited for the punishment; but merely became confused when the director smiled. "However in light of the most recent... events. We decided to do a D.N.A. run on our guest and found the source of his... unique skill set..."

"Like what?" Asked Washington.

The Director continued with their discoveries. "It turns out our guest is not human... in fact he is a undiscovered species. They are several times stronger than a human, far more resilient-"

"-That explains some things." York said.

"And apparently have a natural ability to generate and control massive amounts of plasma in their bodies... We are trying to figure out a way to copy this into our technology; but in the meantime we're gonna interrogate him. This being also has a high metabolism meaning we might be able to starve him out. He should be waking up in about 20 minutes... If you'd please..."

The Director lead all of the Freelancers and the Counselor to a large room. This room had a grey metal coloring to it. In the center was the man that had beaten Maine and Carolina in a fight. He was tied down by strong Titanium A metal chains and had a plasma shield generator around him stopping him from busting out. He was still unconscious and everybody waited for him to wake up.

* * *

Goku was sitting in his subconscious feeling his own energy. It was slowly rebuilding; but no where near as strong as he was on Namek. Goku then felt a few slightly elevated energy levels come near him. They were all gathered together so it was kind of hard to pick them out. He recognized two of them and sensed two evil ones as well. He wondered what they were doing when he saw they were just waiting there. He decided to take the initiative and speak to them...

* * *

Everyone was waiting when all of the sudden a voice came from him. "So you mind telling me why you have me chained up?" He didn't move or anything.

North was the first to respond and said: "Wait, how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know when you entered the room." Everyone was silent again. Even though Goku could snap these bars with minimal effort he decided against it at this moment. "Are you gonna answer my question?"

This time the Director replied to him. "We are the ones asking the questions. It's be wise for you to remember that. Especially after we saved you'r life."

"Wait... So you'r the ones who saved me? Thanks!" Goku smiled momentarily forgetting the chains were still there and standing up snapping them in the process. Everyone just stared at him in shock not even Maine or agent Texas could break those; let alone with ease. "But I really need to get back to Earth. My friends probably think I'm dead and that's not good."

"Earth? How the hell did you get all the way out here?" Said South.

"I would tell you; but I'm not so sure I can trust you all..." Goku said looking at them suspiciously.

"_Smart move..._" Agent Texas thought to herself.

"I ensure you. The Director, me, and the rest of Project: Freelancer only want to help you."

Goku wasn't sure weather he could trust them or not; but from what he learned he was obviously n space and he was pretty sure he couldn't get home on his own. "Okay... When can we reach Earth?" Goku asked.

"Well... I'm sorry to say this; but we have another 3 years before we are to return to Earth..."

"What ?! 3 Years? Aw man... What's the date?"

The Councilor answered for the Director and said: "It's August 5th, 2525..." Goku's eyes nearly bulged... He couldn't believe it... He'd traveled 1,773 years into the future!

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope this didn't take to long, hope you enjoyed the fight, and no. I don't know the date of which the Frieza and Android Saga start/end. So deal with it. Also Yes the Harem of Goku will consist of South, Texas, Carolina, and C.T. Why? Because each of them possess a trait Chi-Chi has, that I'm to lazy to post right now, and now for Maine/Carolina and Goku's fight!**

**While I understand you'r probably pisst by the outcome, remember, Goku used _all_his energy to save himself and he's still recovering. So said Agents could give him moderate trouble. His ki was mainly fixing his body during his healing period, so now it's starting to finally go into his reserves. He'll get back to full power though; but it'll take a while. Also Goku has never approved off fighting women, as shown in many cases of Dragon Ball and Z and even GT, so it'd make sense he'd go easy on Carolina since she was a girl.**

**Anyways I'm tired and am logging off enjoy!**


	4. To Fight a Saiyen

**Author's Note: Here's part 4. Kind of a time skip here and I fixed the timeline error last chapter. So enjoy, review, and most importantly... Tell you'r friends and/or reviewers... Go Team Four Star...**

* * *

**Red vs Blue**

_**Dragon's Wrath**_

**by**

_**Sabere Commander**_

**Chapter 4**

_**To Fight a Saiyen**_

_**Mother of Invention, Agent Quarters, Son Goku's Room**_

_**2525, August 8th**_

Goku sat in his room with the lights off. He hadn't been out of his room the past 3 days. He was still finding it hard to comprehend the fact that he was so far into the future. He new Roshi was 361 years old; but he was pretty sure he couldn't get that old and Roshi had a secrete behind it... He was more so depressed. He knew Chi-chi wasn't alive anymore and was pretty sure Gohan was gone too. It brought tears to his eyes. He would never see his son or his wife again... He would miss Chi-chi's cooking the most; but he would also miss her nagging. True it got annoying to constantly have this set back; but he would still miss it... He would never hold Gohan or teach him the things he was supposed to teach him... His family was gone... He was... alone... Just as a tear came out of his eye the door slid open; standing there was Maine.

When he saw Goku's tear he went to leave; bu Goku stopped him. "No it's okay... What did you need?" Even though Goku didn't trust them all he still wasn't going to be rude or ignore them.

Maine led out a sentence sounding more like a growl than words. "Director wants to see what you can do. He figures if you're gonna be living on this ship he might as well see what tasks best suit you... Also we already tried to see if we had a ship, that could get you to another ship, that'd take you back to Earth... No dice, sorry..."

"It's alright... I doubt my friends and family are still there anyways..." Goku stood up and followed Maine to the training room floor. Despite being in his room for 3 days he did take showers regularly. He walked into the locker room and Maine pointed to a specific armor set hanging up.

"That's you'rs" He said.

With a nod Goku went over to examine the armor. It was red and looked space agey. Way more so then Frieza's gear. Wasting no time he put the nano-fiber and black gel-bio suit on before struggling with his armor pieces. This is when another person had to help out. The person was in orange scout armor and was slender than the average person. "Are you okay?" She spoke.

Goku did his Son Family Grin and said: "Yeah I'm fine. Just having trouble with my armor. Never seen anything like it really."

"V'ell I can give you a hand." She said in a French accent.

"You would? That'd be great! Thanks!" Goku said, not dropping his grin, and rubbing the back of his head.

Sh bent over and started picking up his pieces of armor. She had them all snapped together and in place with in 5 minutes. She stood back and admired her work. Goku was clad in red armor and looked almost like a Freelancer. Only off thing was instead of him wearing the helmet, Mark IV, his head was out in the open. They couldn't do anything about it now seeing as it couldn't fit because of his hair. "Va'la! I 'ope it fits all right."

Goku stood up and did his signature arm roll; before saying: "Yeah! You did a great ob helping me with my armor!"

She smiled back under her visor before replying: "V'ell if you need to take it off at the end of the match just twist the lock-like-zing on you'r back and it'll all fall off."

"Cool! Good luck to you! I wonder who I'm facing though..."

* * *

_**Mother of Invention, Training Room Observation Deck**_

_**2525**_

On the observation deck was just about every agent along with the Director and the Councilor. The Director was smiling while the other agents were talking. A new agent going against another agent was standard entrance procedure. If a candidate was expected to be special or unique they would face 2; but if a person was expected to be great they'd face 3... However this was a 4 on 1 match! No one knew what to expect or who the new one would be. Just that they were probably the epitome of bad-ass. Carolina felt jealous again; because she's endanger of being moved further down the leader board. Texas looked... well... like she always does... and South was complaining about how everyone's gonna eventually hit rock bottom; because all of these new agents...

The Director smiled when the bored lit up with 4 agents on the new comer. Everyone gasped in shock, even Texas, when they saw it was Maine, Missouri, California and Minnesota! Said agents quickly made their way onto the field and waited. What came next no one expected. It was Goku! He was standing there inn his red armor waiting. At this point Carolina felt her face go red with rage...

* * *

_**Mother of Invention, Training Room Floor**_

Goku stood there and smiled at his opponents. Then heard a robotic vice come over the intercom. "_Began hand to hand combat training in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... _"_  
_

(A/N Recommend the same song that Texas had at this point in her debut.)

Goku stayed in place as all 4 of his opponents ran at him. Maine reached him first and threw a punch; which Goku caught. Goku kicked his abdomen sending him flying away whilst facing the ground. The next unlucky bastard-er I mean- Agent was Missouri. He jumped up over her fist. While mid-air California and Minnesota tried to double team him; but Goku just kicked them launching them away. He landed on Missouri's fist, and before she could react, did a back flip kicking her in the process. When she hit the ground Maine had already gotten up and charged Goku.

Goku continued to dodge until he grew tired. He knee'd Maine's visor, flipped behind him, and right before he kicked him was almost tackled to the ground by the other agents. Maine soon joined in and Goku realized he was getting closer to the ground. He felt his blood pump and himself getting excited. He stood up and swung his left leg around 4 times before stopping. He was panting. He looked around and saw the other agents embedded in the walls and smiled as the voice on the computer came to life again.

"_Point awarded to Son Goku... Hand-to-hand combat training complete... Next round Pugel Sticks Training... _"

* * *

_**Mother of Invention, Training Room Observation Deck**_

Every just stared silently. The new comer had over powered 3 agents at once... and a Maine!... Who ever this new recruit was every one could already see he would be good for the project...

They had at least hoped with the Pugel Sticks Training coming up the other's would stand a moderate chance...

* * *

_**Mother of Invention, Training Room Floor**_

Goku walked out to the training area and smiled at himself. It reminded him a lot of using the power pole. He started twirling it around and doing tricks with it. He continued for 5 minutes before stopping. When he looked up he saw only agent Maine. Who promptly turned then stepped out of the way to reveal the other 3 hiding behind him. Goku smirked to himself. This was going to be easier than he thought. When the computer voice went over the room he smirked again.

"_Pugel Sticks Training beginning in 5... 4... 3..._"

* * *

_**Mother of Invention, Observation Deck**_

The Director had witnessed Goku's display of mastery with 2 handed melee weapons. He calmly activated the mike and said: "F.I.L.L.S. contact the medical teams and have them on stand by..."

"... _2... _"

"I have he feeling they're gonna be busy..."

"_Yes Director..._"

* * *

**_Mother of Invention, Training Room Floor_**

"_... 1 begin... _"

This time, instead of charging head first into a hurricane of pain, the agents stayed on the defensive as they slowly surrounded Son Goku. Goku was curious to how they planned to take him down. He stopped thinking when he sensed Maine charge him from behind. He leisurely swung his Pugel stick behind him and blocked his attack. Before the others could react he threw Maine's weapon up before twirling his weapon and jabbing Maine's ribs. As Maine fell to the floor unconscious the other agents recovered and attacked.

Goku literally leaped over them, behind Missouri, before hitting her on either side of her ribs then adding an upwards swing knocking he rout and into the air for a fraction of a second. Before she hit the ground he swung his Pugel stick into her sending her crashing into Minnesota. California closed the distance; but got his visor cracked by a jab from Goku's stick. Then he was mercilessly beaten by a flurry of blows from Goku's weapon. He moved so fast the barely could catch the blurs. He finished him off by launching him 2 feet into the air, before using his stick like a spear, and knocking him into the now standing Minnesota.

F.I.L.L.S., now detecting the agents unconscious with multiple fractures, called the medical staff and then said: "_Round 2 complete... Pugel Sticks Training Complete... Round 3 Paint Lock..._"

* * *

**_Mother Invention, Training Room Observation Deck_**

"_Director?_"

"Yes F.I.L.L.S.?" The Director answered.

"_I detect the agents Maine, Missouri, Minnesota, and California will not be able to continue the training. I have detected multiple fractures and some breaks in agent Maine. Recommend swapping out the agents used in his training too Agents: Carolina, Texas, Wyoming, and York..._"

The Director waited before deciding. On one hand his could potentially get the recruits true strengths in the open... on another... The Director didn't want to think about it. The Alien had proved himself already s surely if he was this good at... well... everything then he should at least be moderate with a weapon right? So sighing the Director said: "Confirm F.I.L.L.S... However I want it to be last man standing... I feel this should get the guest to bring out his... true abilities..."

Carolina paled under her helmet. Being in a Last Man Standing match was hard enough as it is. Let alone being in it with Tex; but now she has to worry about this new monster of an agent. "_Confirmed Director. Would Agents: Wyoming, Texas, Carolina, and York report to the locker room immediately to prepare for last man standing._"

* * *

_**Mother of Invention, Training Room Floor**_

Goku was waiting. He was pretty sure he knew what last man standing was. He waited for them to walk out He was confused when he saw another to females and 2 males come out. "_Guess they just like having equal genders on teams._" He thought. They all were unarmed so Goku got into his Turtle School defensive Stance. He could sense the teal one and the black one had slightly more elevated power levels. He smirked when he saw the other two were pretty much just cannon fodder. He waited for them to charge; but instead the teal one walked right, not taking her eye off Goku for a second, the black one went left, she was apparently the strongest of the group, the 2 males walked towards him slowly with their fists raised.

Wyoming charged in and did a scissor kick. Goku left an after image behind as he reappeared behind him and elbowed the white armored character. He almost doubled over; but Goku quickly swept his feet out from behind him and he hit the floor groaning. Goku smirked; but before he turned around he was punched in the chin. He was sent sailing across the room landing roughly on his back. Everyone looked at the attacker and saw it was agent Texas.

As Goku got up he smiled and got ready for round 2. "_Point awarded to team 1.__.. Round 3 complete... Round 4 will commence once all agents are in the highlighted sectors..._"

As Texas and her comrades walked back to their side over the arena Teas said: "That's how you win L.M.S.s..."

"What let you'r teammates the the crap knocked out of them?" Wyoming said as he stumbled over.

Round 4 had pretty much been the same, except it was agents Texas and Carolina who had taken him down with a double scissor kick followed up by a double round house. Once again Wyoming was the victim of choice. However what every one didn't know was Goku was testing them. So far they'd preformed as he'd been expecting; but now it was all over. He'd already figured out their styles and was ready.

"_Round 5 commencing in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._"

This time, instead of waiting and getting pummeled, Wyoming ran ahead; breaking formation. Time seemed to slow down as he approached Goku. Goku reached back and socked him in the gut sending him into the wall unconscious. Everyone turned back to see Goku cracking his knuckles and his neck; before doing his normal stretches. This time York was in front, alone, Texas to his left, and Carolina to his right. Before any could strike he teleported behind York with his super speed and knee'd his back. York reacted as he'd though and reached for his back. Goku caught his arms and shifted York right to take on Texas's punch for him; before letting go and ducking to avid Carolina's kick. This was also taken by York and he was thrown a good 10 feet before sliding the rest of the way to Wyoming's side.

Goku did a series of flips forward before turning on the last one and landed facing them. The 2 agents rushed him. Carolina reached him first and threw a flurry of punches, all of which Goku dodged, before throwing a kick at him. He caught it; before sweeping her foot out from under her. She caught herself and delivered a kick to Goku's face. This was followed by a punch from Texas sending Goku staggering right. Carolina flips and lands before standing upright again. She and Texas rush Goku and start attacking together; but Goku either dodges them or blocks them. It was like he was toying with them...

Goku dodged a kick from Carolina. His body went upwards so he was only standing on her leg with his hand as he smiled at them. _Everyone _was shocked. Then he went serious and back flipped off them. He then dashed over to the middle of the area. Before someone could ask a question he smiled and said: "If we're done playing I'm going to power up now. Even though I don't need to power up to beat you I don't get much occasion to use this one..."

Everyone, except Goku, had the same thought in mind. "_This one?_"

He started charging. "Haaaaa" His hair began to lift up and the ground beneath him started to crack. "aaaaaaaaa" He continued as his eyes slowly started shift to a dark blue color. Soon he slipped into a hoarse stance. (A/N It's a Martial Arts stance look it up. Also recommended theme song right now would be the super Saiyen 3 theme.) His hair was now standing straight up ad his face looked like he was angry. His eyes began to change to their new teal color and his hair was starting to change to yellow before fading back to it's original black. "aaaaaaAAAAAAAA..." His voice elevated before he ran out of breath and began grunting as veins appeared on his muscles. He began to sweat to as yellow energy burst to life around him. He finally remembered what made him so angry before letting out one finally battle cry as the room filled with yellow light. When the light faded his muscles were noticeably bigger and his hair was spiky, even more so now, and golden. His eyes were a bright tint of teal and he looked serious now.

Unbeknownst to him and the rest in the observation booth both Carolina and Texas were red and there insides were heating up. "_I'll have to get this checked out... _" They thought in unison. He disappeared and everyone looked around before he was spotted standing behind them. They both turned with a swing as he he caught both fists. everyone's eyes widened.

"Sorry;; but it's time to end our little session... Plus I'm getting hungry. Fighting really works up and appetite." He said with a small smirk; before he knee'd both in the gut. Carolina instantly fell to the floor. Texas just crouched low, clutching her stomach in pain. Goku walked towards the door. Texas, infuriated by a guy beating her, turned and charged him. He turned around with cold angry eyes; before they widened and she sent backwards by an unseen force. She landed on her back as Goku walked out.

"_Point awarded to Son Goku... Score is: 3 Points, Son Goku, and 2 points Team 1... training complete... Winner is Son Goku..._" F.I.L.L.S. announced over the radios...

* * *

_**Mother of Invention, Training Room Observation Deck**_

everyone watched as Goku left. Most unable t believe what had just transpired. Goku had single-handedly taken on the best agents and came out of it virtually unharmed. While ever one else was shocked the Director smiled to himself. It was going to be useful having hat kind of power at his disposal...

* * *

_**Mother of Invention, Mess Hall**_

_**1 hour later...**_

Goku sat in the mess hall and was devouring the 6 plates in front of him. Most people just stared wide eyed or with their mouths hanging open. Others looked disgusted by him eating that much food. Each tray had a mountain of food at least a foot high. As he was eating at a table in the corner of the room; the door opened and in came the top 8... Texas, Carolina, Maine, with multiple casts, Wyoming, North, South, Washington, and Connecticut, or C.T. for short came walking in. Everyone, except our hungry saiyen stopped what they were doing when they came in.

The top 8 looked annoyed someone didn't stop and looked over and couldn't believe who they saw. It was him! Son Goku! They walked over to their normal table and began chatting; but couldn't get over him eating that loud and noisy. They all, eventually, began staring at him. He was on his 4th plate and didn't even look like he was full yet. He'd some how turned the 3 foot high mountain of food into nothing with in a few minutes. Before he went to work on his last plate Texas called over to him. "Hey you!" Goku looked up from eating. He saw Texas was calling him over. "Over here!" She called. he finished his bite before getting up, disposing of his trays, and walking over with his 6th one.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Washington with a slightly scared voice. "Why are you inviting th one person who can literally rip our spines out without much effort?!"

"Wash you ever hear of the saying: 'Keep you'r Friends close; but keep you'r enemies closer'?" Texas responded in a calm tone.

"... We're you'r friends?" Wash asked curiously.

"No... But he's a bigger enemy..." She replied flatly. He came over, tray still in hand and asked what she wanted. "What we can't ask you to hang with us after that training session?"

"Well i suppose it wouldn't do any harm..." Goku sat down.

Texas smirked behind her helmet. Phase one of her plan was complete. Her plan was basically: Learn his weaknesses; then defeat him in the next match. "So... I'm pretty sure this is the question on everyone's mind... What was that?"

"What was what?" Goku replied.

"That thing with the golden spiky hair and plasma surging around you." Carolina interjected; curious as well.

"Well... I don't know what plasma was-"

"-But you some how you know how to harness it? Yeah... right..." South said rudely.

"Noooo I can harness my ki. I have no idea what plasma is... Also the transformation is called Super-"

"_Son Goku the Director would like to speak with you for a moment. Please meet him in his office._" F.I.L.L.S. interrupted.

"Well sorry I have to go... Maybe next time I can tell you..." Goku got up to leave; but turned and said: "Do any of you know how to get to the Director's office?"

Everyone pointed to a freelancer in light purple armor with green details. When she saw their fingers she said: "What?! Why me?!"

"Because you've been up there the most South." Washington replied.

she went to argue; but realized he was right and it was an un-winnable situation. Huffing and puffing she stood up and grabbed Goku's arm. she then continued to lead him out of the room down the hall and up to the Director's office. After a long walk and many swears by South they reached the directors office. South left him and Goku there...

* * *

**Author's Note: Make sure to review and follow or even favorite. _Sabere Commander _out!**


End file.
